


We are ugly, but we have the music

by isse



Series: High School through poetry - português [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Crush, kind of, not really - Freeform, their relantionship is strange
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: A morte de um cantor. Uma canção à capela. Um sorriso genuíno.- Para onde Jooheon foi quando perdeu (pós capítulo 7 de 'Tudo que há é poesia') -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Você não tem que ter lido 'Tudo que há é poesia' para entender isso, mas o início pode ser um pouco confuso.

Jooheon trocava seu uniforme de time por roupas normais, despindo-se em silêncio. O time como um todo permanecia em silêncio, depois das palavras sábias de Hyunwoo. Não era como se a derrota daquele dia significasse muita coisa, afinal aquele não era um jogo oficial, mas o orgulho era sempre oficial.

Ele ouviu Hoseok comentar com alguém sobre um almoço coletivo, mas Jooheon não queria nada daquilo. Ele podia prever perfeitamente como aquele almoço seria. No início seria silencioso, cada um encarando seu prato, e depois eles discutiriam o jogo, revendo jogadas e táticas. Jooheon realmente não queria participar daquilo.

Jooheon queria ver um único rosto naquele momento.

Guardando seus pertences em sua mochila e vestindo um casaco, Jooheon jogou a mochila em seu ombro e saiu do vestiário. Gunhee estava do lado de fora, lançando-lhe um olhar questionador enquanto Jooheon andava.

“Você não vai ficar?” Perguntou, e Jooheon parou, aproximando-se do amigo.

“Não. Bom almoço, cara.” Ele respondeu, batendo seu punho no de Gunhee, em um gesto amigável.

“Eu preciso perguntar onde você está indo?”

“Não. Você sabe, ele não estava aqui hoje.” Jooheon sorriu de leve e melancólico, mas suas covinhas já eram perceptíveis.

"Boa sorte!” Gunhee disse, assim que o outro se afastou.

Jooheon procurou pelo seu celular no bolso de sua calça e rapidamente o desbloqueou, procurando pelo nome que queria. Pelo rosto que queria.

**Jooheon:**

_Onde você está?_

Jooheon continuou andando para fora da escola, somente parando quando não sabia para que lado ir, já que o outro ainda não tinha lhe respondido. Ele checava seu celular de dez em dez segundos mesmo sabendo que não encontraria nada de novo. Por isso, quando o aparelho vibrou em sua mão, Jooheon quase o soltou em surpresa.

**Changkyun:**

_Em uma cafeteria._

**Jooheon:**

_Pode me passar o endereço?_

Jooheon sabia que era muito provável que Changkyun ignorasse suas mensagens dali para frente, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele simplesmente não podia checar todas as cafeterias da cidade a procura do menino. Ele só podia rezar para que Changkyun estivesse de bom humor.

Para sua segunda surpresa no dia, Changkyun lhe enviou o endereço, sem nem mesmo perguntar o porquê de Jooheon querer vê-lo.

Ele rapidamente abriu o GPS de seu celular e colocou o endereço, percebendo que a cafeteria não era muito longe dali. Por volta de vinte minutos a pé, por ruas planas. Jooheon passou a andar com calma, vez ou outra observando o mapa na tela do celular enquanto sentia o vento frio contra seu rosto.

**~*~**

‘It’s a good day’ era uma cafeteria pequena entre casas pitorescas, Jooheon percebeu assim que chegou ao endereço que Changkyun tinha lhe passado. Era rosa e amarelo, e Jooheon sorriu ao pensar que o sério Changkyun estaria em um lugar tão fofo.

Ele se aproximou do estabelecimento, tentando inutilmente arrumar seu cabelo avermelhado e bagunçado pelo jogo. A pequena placa de ‘Open’ piscava em azul e rosa, e assim que Jooheon entrou na cafeteria um sino tocou sobre sua cabeça.

Ele acreditaria que o lugar estava fechado, se a placa na porta não mostrasse o contrário. O café estava claramente vazio, nenhuma pessoa sentada nas mesas limpas. Se Changkyun tivesse lhe mandado um endereço errado, ele mataria o menino na primeira oportunidade.

Atrás do caixa uma pessoa estava de costas para a entrada, o capuz do casaco preto sobre a cabeça baixa. Atrás do balcão não havia ninguém, mas Jooheon ouvia conversas animadas vindo de dentro da cozinha. O garoto aproximou-se do caixa inseguro, limpando sua garganta antes de falar.

“Com licença, eu estou procurando uma pessoa...” Ele começou, mas parou assim que a pessoa girou no banco. “Oh... Oi, Changkyun.”

“Oi, Jooheon.” Changkyun respondeu, tirando o capuz de sua cabeça e revelando os fios acinzentados.

“Eu não sabia que você trabalhava no tempo livre.”

“Eu gosto de me manter ocupado.” Changkyun respondeu, pulando da cadeira em que estava sentado. “Então... Você vai querer o quê?”

“Hum... Não sei.” Respondeu pensativo, observando suas opções pelo vidro. Uma garota saiu da cozinha naquele momento, mas Changkyun a dispensou, dizendo que ele tomava conta daquele cliente. Jooheon não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Changkyun observava Jooheon discretamente pela bancada, enquanto o garoto decidia o que comer, uma língua entre seus lábios e um cardápio em suas mãos. Changkyun realmente não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Jooheon. Porque Jooheon era doce e cuidadoso, enquanto Changkyun era frio e fechado. Mas Jooheon continuava tentando se aproximar, mesmo quando Changkyun passava o tempo todo com Kihyun, evitando encontrar Jooheon na escola.

Changkyun sabia que ele não merecia a atenção de Jooheon, mas era impossível empurrar ele para longe.

"Ok, eu quero um chocolate quente, ovos e bacon.” Jooheon disse, fechando o cardápio.

“Que nojo, Jooheon. Essa não é uma combinação boa.” Changkyun disse, virando-se e entrando na cozinha. Jooheon riu alto.

Enquanto Jooheon esperava que Changkyun voltasse, ele encarava a porta da cozinha longamente. O mais novo era capaz de confundir Jooheon, pois ele sempre se afastava, mas agora aceitava a companhia de Jooheon. Ele não estava reclamando, mas Changkyun era confuso, e Jooheon sentia que estava perdido em um labirinto.

“Você não quer se sentar em uma mesa?” Changkyun perguntou, voltando com uma bandeja em suas mãos.

“Eu prefiro ficar aqui, conversando com você.” Jooheon respondeu, e Changkyun riu de leve.

“Vem, eu sento com você.” Ele disse, aproximando-se de uma mesa e depositando a xícara e o prato sobre ela. Jooheon andou até ele, sentando-se a frente do outro. “Bom apetite com essa combinação horrível.”

“Eu preciso de proteínas, acabei de jogar uma partida de 60 minutos.” Jooheon respondeu, levando o chocolate quente aos lábios.

“Ganharam?” Changkyun perguntou, e Jooheon negou com a cabeça.

“Não, mas o primeiro touchdown foi meu.” Respondeu, sorrindo orgulhoso. O outro encarou suas covinhas e seus lábios sujos de chocolate. “Eu senti sua falta lá.”

“Eu trabalho nos fins de semana, Jooheon.”

Ele assentiu e continuou a comer em silêncio. Vez ou outra, ele fitava o rosto inexpressivo de Changkyun, mas era desconfortável ser o único comendo ali. Então Jooheon comia com a cabeça baixa, um silêncio cortante entre os dois meninos.

Quando ele terminou os ovos e o bacon, Jooheon recostou-se no banco, bicando o chocolate quente e observando o perfil de Changkyun. Os olhos pequenos, o nariz grande, os lábios finos, o pomo de Adão protuberante, os dois brincos quase idênticos. Changkyun piscava constantemente como se prevenindo de que lágrimas não rolariam.

“Você parece triste.” Jooheon comentou, trazendo os olhos do outro para si.

“É idiota.” Ele respondeu.

“Diga.”

Changkyun respirou fundo e encarou suas mãos sobre a mesa. Seu pomo de Adão subia e descia, já que ele engolia saliva constantemente para se acalmar.

“Leonard Cohen morreu.” Ele disse, e Jooheon permaneceu imóvel, não sabendo onde o outro queria chegar. Ele sabia que Changkyun gostava do cantor, porque ele sentava ao lado do outro na sala, e Changkyun tinha mania de escrever letras de música em seu caderno. E Jooheon não iria admitir, mas ele ouvira álbuns e mais álbuns do cantor por causa do mais novo.

“Eu sei que é idiota, mas quando eu morava em Boston... eu fui a um show dele.” Ele explicou, olhos ainda baixos. “Eu era bem novo naquela época, e meus pais foram conversar com ele no fim do show, já que era algo não muito grande. Aí ele me colocou no colo dele e disse que estava feliz por alguém tão novo gostar das músicas dele.”

Changkyun riu secamente antes de continuar.

“Eu fui a mais dois shows dele depois disso. No último ele disse ‘os melhores shows são aqueles em que o Kyunnie vem’ e, então, bagunçou meus cabelos. Ele era o melhor.” Ele terminou, e respirou fundo novamente. “Porque eu estou te contando isso?”

“Só um minuto.” Jooheon disse, pegando seu celular rapidamente. Changkyun o encarava confuso.

Depois de algum tempo, Jooheon limpou sua garganta e, para a surpresa de Changkyun, começou a cantar ‘Chelsea Hotel’. Algumas palavras se enrolavam em seu inglês, mas a voz grave de Jooheon preenchia o vazio no peito de Changkyun.

 

* * *

 

I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel,  
You were talking so brave and so sweet,  
Giving me head on the unmade bed,  
While the limousines wait in the street.  
Those were the reasons and that was New York,  
We were running for the money and the flesh.  
And that was called love for the workers in song  
Probably still is for those of them left.

Ah but you got away, didn't you babe,  
You just turned your back on the crowd,  
You got away, I never once heard you say,  
I need you, I don't need you,  
I need you, I don't need you  
And all of that jiving around.

I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel  
You were famous, your heart was a legend.  
You told me again you preferred handsome men  
But for me you would make an exception.  
And clenching your fist for the ones like us  
Who are oppressed by the figures of beauty,  
You fixed yourself, you said, "Well never mind,  
We are ugly but we have the music."

And then you got away, didn't you babe  
I don't mean to suggest that I loved you the best,  
I can't keep track of each fallen robin.  
I remember you well in the Chelsea Hotel,  
That's all, I don't even think of you that often.

 

* * *

 

“Como você...?” Changkyun perguntou ainda mais confuso quando Jooheon terminou de cantar sem melodia.

“É sua música preferida, certo?” Jooheon perguntou, guardando o celular novamente.

“Sim... Mas como você sabe disso?”

“Bom, você sempre escreve letras de música em seu caderno.” Jooheon começou, coçando sua nuca envergonhado. “E eu ouvi você falando com o Kihyun uma vez que ‘Chelsea Hotel’ era lindo.”

“É lindo. Ele escreveu para a Janis Joplin.” Changkyun disse sorrindo de leve. Jooheon sorriu de volta.

“Eu não sei o que te dizer.” Jooheon confessou.

“Você já disse tudo.” Changkyun respondeu, sorrindo. Pequenas covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas, e Jooheon nunca tinha visto elas. Ele gostava das covinhas de Changkyun.

Eles passaram segundos estudando o rosto do outro em silêncio, mas Jooheon sentia que podia fazer aquilo o dia todo enquanto Changkyun sentia seu peito borbulhar em afeto pelo outro.

E então o celular de Jooheon vibrou em seu bolso, e o feitiço se quebrou. Ele desviou seus olhos, e Changkyun tentou esconder suas bochechas coradas.

“Merda. Minha mãe está procurando por mim.” Jooheon disse levantando-se.

Changkyun também se levantou, limpando a mesa e voltando para trás do caixa. Jooheon pagou pela combinação estranha e guardou sua carteira na mochila. Ele secretamente queria ficar mais tempo ali. O rosto de Changkyun era angelical e lhe trazia paz.

“Quando você sai?” Jooheon perguntou rapidamente sem pensar duas vezes, e Changkyun o olhou confuso.

“Oi?”

“Nada. A gente se vê, Changkyun.” Disse, saindo rapidamente do estabelecimento. No que ele estava pensando ao fazer uma pergunta daquelas? _Passos pequenos, Jooheon. Passos pequenos._

Seu celular vibrou mais uma vez, e ele abriu a mensagem. Sorriu.

**Changkyun:**

_Eu saio às 17:00_

* * *

_Leia a continuação[aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9082072)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Desde o capítulo 6 de 'Tudo que há é poesia' a pessoa atrás do balcão é o I.M. porque eu amo ele... e ele precisa de mais amor. 
> 
> Eu já estava pensando em escrever uma oneshot Jookyun no meio dessa série, mas a morte do Leonard Cohen ontem me incentivou, pois acabei juntando tudo (espero que não tenha ficado um lixo, eu amo esses meninos, amo Leonard Cohen). E depois eu acabei refletindo sobre vida, morte e sofrimento por um bom tempo, porque eu sou dessas.
> 
> RIP


End file.
